Strong
by zanessatroyella2013
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay are tried of their boyfriends treating them like they don't exsit. They figured its time for them to give them a taste of their own medicine and to show their boyfriends that they don't need them to be strong.
1. The Problem

Gabriella Montez has had enough. This had been the 7th time this week that her boyfriend Troy boyfriend had canceled their plans. Either it was he had basketball practice or he was too busy with the guys. And right now he had really made an mistake. They were suppose to go out tonight but he had just text her and said that he and Chad had went out with the guys. What the HELL! Who was more important, her or the guys. Gabriella wasn't the only one that felt this way because her best friend Sharpay Evans dated Troy's best friend Chad Danforth and just as Troy, Chad was doing the same thing to Sharpay. Gabriella, Sharpay and every other girl that had a boyfriend on the basketball or football team felt the same way. When Gabriella got to school the next day, she saw everything that she sees at least once a week. All the boys that had girlfriends trying to apologize and the girls not wanting to hear it. When she got to her locker she had saw her best friend at her locker.

"Hey Shar." Gabriella said as she walked up to her locker.

"Hey Brie-Ella. How was the date last night?"

"What date?" Gabriella said as she opened her locker.

"He didn't show up did he?" Sharpay said as she looked at her.

"Nope, said that he was out with Chad and the guys." Gabriella said as he rolled his eyes.

"Really because Chad told me he was with his family." Both girls look at each other and both said the exact same thing.

"He lied to me."

Right as they said that they saw Troy and Chad walk up to them.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he tried to kiss Gabriella on the lips but she moved her face so he kissed her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Troy said looking at her confused.

"Where were you last night?" Gabriella said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"I told you with Chad." Troy said as he looked at her.

"Well Chad told me he was with his family." Sharpay said as she looked at Chad.

"So Chad who were you with." Sharpay said as she looked at Chad.

"Um well" Chad said but was cut off by two girls.

"Hey Troy, Chad." Samantha and Kelly Thomas said looking at them and smiling and waving flirty.

"Hey." They both said back on the same way waving as Sharpay and Gabriella looked at each other.

"Um Hello Troy what the hell was that." Gabriella said as Troy looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, she was just saying hi."

"Saying hi my ass she was basically flirting." Gabriella said as Chad started to laugh.

"What are you laughing for; Kelly was doing the same to you." Sharpay said putting her hands on her hips.

"Man you girls are crazy. They just said hi." Chad said taking Troy's side.

"UGH!" Both girls said and just walked off angry.

Troy looked at Chad and they both of them shook their heads.

"Wanna go shoot some hoops." Chad said.

"Hell yeah." Troy said and they both ran off to the gym.

The whole day Sharpay and Gabriella including other girls avoided their guys. They didn't talk to them at all and being guys, Troy and Chad with the other guys just blew it off. Later that day Gabriella was in her room on the computer when she heard someone come in her room.

"Hey babe." Troy said as he hugged her from behind causing her to jump.

"Jesus Troy are you trying to kill me." Gabriella said as Troy laughed.

"No but I could do something else." Troy said in a husky way as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Yeah right." Gabriella said as she walked away from him.

"Don't tell me you're still mad." Troy said as he sighed.

"Yeah I am Troy, I mean first you blow me off this week and then you and Samantha were flirting right in front of me." Gabriella said getting angry.

"Oh My God are you serious. She just said hi. I can't believe you are this jealousy over her."

"I'm not jealousy over her."

"You could have fooled me."

"Why are you standing up for her?" Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"I'm not stop twisting my words." Troy said getting angry at her.

"Why what are you going to do about it." Gabriella said getting into his face.

All Troy did was push her against the wall and started to kiss her. Gabriella tried her hardest to pull back but she ended up falling for him and kissing him back. They ended up making out for 30 minutes until air became needed.

"I'm sorry." Troy said looking into her eyes. Gabriella looked into his eyes knowing that if she just looked into them she could tell if he was lying and he wasn't.

"Okay I forgive you." Gabriella said as she pulled him into a hug. Troy breathed in her sent and Gabriella did the same but ended up getting someone else's.

"Um Troy you have to go I have some stuff to finish up." Gabriella said not looking at him.

"Um okay. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Troy said confused but brushed it off.

"Yeah."

Troy kissed Gabriella and left. Once she knew he was gone she dialed a similar number and found out something she didn't like. Sharpay had told her that she had caught Troy and Chad with Samantha and Kelly but Troy got to her before Sharpay could. Gabriella couldn't take it. That was the last straw, she could take everything else Troy did to her but this; cheating on her was it. Since the next day was Saturday Gabriella and Sharpay got every girl that had the same problem as them and came up with a plan to give the boys a taste of their own medicine.


	2. Strong

For the next month the girls had been working on the plan. As this went on the girls started to get more and angrier at their guys. They were changing and for the worst. The guys kept changing plans and doing what they wanted to but the girl knew that with this plan everything would change. They had told Ms. Darbus about their idea and agreed to help by having the girls put on a performance. The girls did the whole thing; selling the ticket, designing the stage and getting together their song. They also had a little surprise for their boyfriends but that just had to wait until the performance. It was the day of the performance and everyone was their. The girls had got two rows of seats reserved. One for their boyfriends which was the very first row and one for their special guest which was the next row. Every teacher, student and parent was their and all the girls were backstage getting ready.

**BACKSTAGE**

"Thanks again Ms. Darbus for helping us." Gabriella said as all the other girls agreed.

"No problem Ms. Montez. I saw the way they were treating you girls. I'm just happy you're doing something about it." Ms. Darbus said.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm going first, then Brie and then all of us." Sharpay said as she and her dancers got ready.

"Okay well Ms. Evans, you go get ready. Its time to start." Ms. Darbus said as she went to announce her.

"Alright everyone welcome to the "Strong" Performance presented by some of your East High girls." Ms. Darbus said as everyone started to clap and cheer.

"Hey Troy you seen Shar." Chad said seeing as she wasn't there.

"Nope; I think she's with Brie." Troy said seeing that neither girl was there.

"Okay everyone give it up for Ms. Sharpay Evans." Ms. Darbus said as both Troy and Chad looked up to see Sharpay come out in shorts and a blue top that stopped at her belly button and some guys as her backup dances. Every guy their started to wolf whistle much to Chad's dislike.

"Found her." Troy said as Chad just glared at him.

"Thanks a lot caption duh." Chad said as he saw his girlfriend go up to the mic.

"Hey everyone. This song is something I wrote to show how I feel about my boyfriend." Sharpay said as she looked at Chad.

"Hope you like it." And with that the music started.

**Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm tryin'  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do**

What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
So why can't you be  
Be good to me

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you

So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
I don't ask for much

All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

At this part the lights shut off and a spotlight follows Sharpay as she goes down to Chad and sings this next part and then goes back on stage with her dancers.

**Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in**

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Gotta be good to me  
Good to me  
Please

She ended it with the guys that were her backup dancers getting down on their knees and giving her roses. Chad mouth dropped. How in the hell could she do that? The crowd went wild as Sharpay bowed and went backstage.

"OMG, Shar you were great." Gabriella said as she hugged her best friend.

"Thanks ella and I could tell Chad didn't like it. Did you see his face?" Sharpay said as she smirked. The girls laughed and high five each other.

"Okay Ms. Montez you're up." Ms. Darbus said.

"Wish me luck girls." Gabriella said and got ready.

"Thank you Ms. Evans. Now please give it up for Ms. Gabriella Montez."

When Troy heard her name his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe that Gabriella was performing. After hearing Sharpay's song and the title of the show he already knew what it was about but he had no idea what he was sin for. Gabriella came out with her guitar and had girls as her backup band.

"Hey guys. This song is something I just wrote for my boyfriend. Troy this is for you." The guys all look at Troy as his eyes go wide and Gabriella starts to play.

**Bet you thought that I'd be broken.  
Mascara streakin' down my cheek.  
Devastated, out the door way;  
In a daze, a state of disbelief.  
I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad.  
But, baby I wont satisfy your need.  
I've already been there, done that.  
I'll be fine, even if you leave.**

Lalalalalaaa ohhh  
I dont need you anymore;  
Lalalalalaaa ohhh  
And don't you know,

**That You, were the one that made me strong;  
You made me stand up on my own,  
With every cruel intention, you helped me find my  
Independence.  
Yeah it's all because of you,  
That I have the strength I do,  
To turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.  
Boy I'm thankin' you.  
Boy I'm thankin you.**

Gabriella closes her eyes as she sings this next part still playing.

**Thinking back on how you changed me,  
Everytime, you tried to put me down.  
Even though you really hurt me,  
Underneath, myself is what I found.**

She opens her eyes and this is where brown meets blue

**So take a look inside these eyes now,  
And say the things you want to say to me.  
Cuz I've already spread my wings out;  
And your the one, the one who set me free.**

**Lalalalalaaa ohhh  
I dont need you anymore  
Lalalalalaaa ohhh  
And don't you know,**

That you were the one that made me strong,  
You made me stand up on my own  
With every cruel intention you helped me find my  
Independence  
Yeah it's all because of you  
That I have the strength I do  
To turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'  
Boy im thanking you,

She stops playing her guitar and the other girl playing the guitar takes over. Gabriella closes her eyes as a tear comes down and sings this next part with as much passion as she had.

**For all the tears I cried  
For all the sacrafice  
For all the drama  
'cuz in the end it made me stronger  
So trust me I'll be fine  
Baby I'll survive  
Without you, in my life, but I want you to know**

That you  
Were the one that broke my heart  
But I won't fall apart  
No.. im so moving on  
Cuz babyyy

Gabriella opens her eyes and points at Troy.

**You were the one that made me strong,  
You made me stand up on my own  
With every cruel intention you helped me find my  
Independence  
Yeah it's all because of you  
That I have the strength I do  
To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing**

Boy I'm thanking you,  
One that made me strong  
Lalalalalaaa ohhh  
Boy I'm thankin you  
One that made me strong  
Lalalalalaaa ohhh  
Boy I'm thanking you  
Lalalalalaaa ohhh

Gabriella ends the song as everyone goes crazy and starts to cheer. She bows and leaves off the stage but not before winking at Troy.

"OMG Gabriella that was great." Sharpay said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Aww Shar I didn't mean to make you cry but thanks." Gabriella said as they hug and laugh.

"I think Troy boy got the picture a little." Sharpay said as she looks out at him.

"Yeah well we got one more song and I bet her gets the message then." Both the girls smirk as they start getting ready for the last song and their little surprise.

**Okay hope you guys like this one. The next one will be kind of a shocker so forgive me.**

**SONGS-**

**Be Good To Me- Ashley Tisdale**

**Strong- Jordyan Taylor**


	3. The Surprise

"Alright ladies and Gentlemen; give it up for your East High Girls." Ms. Darbus said as everyone clapped.

The lights go out and the a spotlight hits the middle of the floor as everyone sees Gabriella seating in a char in boyish clothes. She had on pants that were sagging, her hair in a down with one of Troy's baseball caps on and his jacket that he gave her.

**Ladies the year is 2009, I think its time to switch roles.**

The lights come back on for the entire front row to gasp. Not only did the see all their girlfriends up their but they were dresses just like Gabriella, with the pants, hats or scarves, and their boyfriends jacket.

Gabriella starts singing with the girls dancing and singing in the back.

**Pull up your pants**

**(SHARPAY-Just Like Em')**

**Take out the trash**

**(SHARPAY-Just Like Em')**

**getting ya cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig**

**(SHARPAY-What I'm talkin' bout')**

**Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring**

**(SHARPAY-Joint Account)**

**And another one he don't know about**

**Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Oh**

**ALL-What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

**SHARPAY- Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

**Girl go head and be...**

**(SHARPAY-Just Like Em')**

**Go run the streets**

**(SHARPAY-Just Like Em')**

**come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'**

**(SHARPAY-What)**

**Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an air-tight alibi**

**(SHARPAY-Keep Him In The Dark)**

**What he don't know won't break his heart**

**Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corner rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea**

**What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

**Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

****The girls start to walk down to their guy. Gabriella in front of Troy and Sharpay in front of Chad as the others do the same.

**If I was always gone  
With the sun getting home  
(SHARPAY-Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(SHARPAY-Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes  
(SHARPAY-Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine**

They push their heads and go back on stage.

**What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy**

**SHARPAY-Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!**

They start doing the dance moves that Gabriella and Sharpay came up with that shocked everyone including Troy and Chad.

**If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
never call?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
ALL-No!**

**What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I could act like a boy!**

The girls end it out with the lights going out and each and then coming back on for everyone to find them in new outfits on. Each girl had on a skirt and a cute top with a same jacket they had before. The thing that shocked everyone was that when they turned around to show the back of the jacket it wasn't the one before. This one had new names on the back. Each girl had a new jacket with Gabriella's having "CROSS" and Sharpay having "BAYLOR" on hers. Once the girls did that the entire second row got up and went on stage and each guy went up to their girl and hugged them. Every guy in the front stood up including Troy and Chad seeing as Jason was on Gabriella and Zeke on Sharpay.

"Oh and if you boys didn't notice." Gabriella started off and looked at all the girls and they all said

"**WE'RE OVER!"**

And with that the girls walked off with their new boyfriends smiling.

**There you go told you a shocker. Just to let everyone know I'm still a Troyella fan and a Zekepay I just had to have it like that for the story. Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!**

**SONGS-**

**Like A Boy- Ciara**


End file.
